


it started with vivaldi (and ended with you and me)

by hongpikachu



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, ha sungwoon the music major, hatae - Freeform, it's a miracle i'm writing fluff, noh taehyun the dance major, tsundere sungwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: Sungwoon clicks on a video on Youtube with the title “Krumping to My Neighbor’s Classical Music”





	it started with vivaldi (and ended with you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by [this](https://pd101s2prompts.tumblr.com/post/163159134756/person-a-practices-singingplaying-their).

Everyone in the shabby Seoul apartment was probably woken up by a particularly loud scream from Ha Sungwoon at five in the morning.

 

If one were to look at Sungwoon in his current state, one would probably say the room is haunted. A boy in pajamas and tousled morning hair, faint dark circles developed around his eyes due to sleepless nights (because whoever said music production is easy has never took the first step to hell), with only the glow of the laptop to illuminate his horrified face in the dim area.

 

To hell with his classical music-themed project, he thinks when he clicks on a video on Youtube with the title “Krumping to My Neighbor’s Classical Music”. The guy in the video awfully looked familiar, though he couldn’t quite pinpoint who as he wasn’t really the observant type (plus the video was low quality). The horror in his face becomes more evident when he sees the date when the video was posted.

 

In behalf of Vivaldi, he feels offended to have seen someone monstrously krump to one of the four seasons, which he was sure that he was playing it on the exact date when the video was posted. He takes a tentative glance at his piano, then back at the video, before he starts screaming again.

 

Call him dramatic and Sungwoon would care less, for he believes that classical music was meant to be enjoyed in slow dances, in tranquil, in reliving the past and getting in touch with one’s old soul, not to be butchered and krump-ed at by the young’uns.

 

His train of thought was interrupted when he hears the knocking on his door. The thoughts from earlier were temporarily pushed aside because who in their right mind would be visiting him at this hour. His friends are also immersed in their projects while he has paid his dues for the month.

 

What greeted him when he opens the door made his eyes almost pop out from their sockets.

 

A boy with the same height as his, eyes squinted and bags heavy with red hair spiking in all directions, yawning while scratching his behind through the fabric of the sweatpants he was wearing. For sure the boy had as much finesse as those drunkards on the streets, but that was not what made Sungwoon horrified.

 

“You’re that guy from the video!”

 

It came off as accusatory yet the stranger at the other side of the door paid no mind.

 

“Yeah yeah, mister, can you please not be so loud? I have a dance performance in a few hours—“

 

The latter was stopped when he accidentally peeked at the room, finding various instruments and musical equipment. He was definitely wide awake now and doesn’t notice Sungwoon who was internally panicking.

 

“Were you the one playing classical music for the entire week?”

 

“Yes, that was me. Please don’t disrespect Vivaldi like this—Did you dance like that to the other pieces too?!”

 

One can only be so dense to mistake this question as that of interest (for his brain probably filtered out the word “disrespect”) and he was wide awake now with a grin donned on his puffy sleepy face (and Sungwoon lies to himself that it wasn’t cute at all).

 

“I sometimes do modern or street or popping, but krump is definitely my specialty. I’m Taehyun by the way, I live on the 5th floor. Say, you should come at the performance later! The address is a block or two from here across the huge mall. I’ll see you later, alright?”

 

Sungwoon doesn’t get to say anything as Taehyun disappears one floor below, footsteps echoing in the quiet hall. The sound of Spring faintly playing in the background as the former presses his back against the door, sighing at the looming feeling of his life turning into a horror story.

 

\-----

 

The breeze fans on his face and it was quite chilly but he paid no mind as his attention was paid on the hot cup of latte pressed on his palms. Autumn was Sungwoon’s favorite season and so he thinks that whatever horror that happened earlier was just a nonexistent nightmare.

 

Except when he steps outside the mall to head back home, he sees a crowd forming and chattering, some of them sticking their phones up and taking pictures or videos. He too was about to be drawn but stops when a familiar face approaches him.

 

Dread causes him to stand on his spot, suddenly unable to run or come up with an excuse to rush and get going (though he knows too well he has a lot of finals outputs to finish within two weeks). In front of him stood Taehyun, whose hair was brushed up, clad in a white button-down shirt and suspenders. If anything, he looks different from the groggy mess this morning.

 

“Aye I knew I could count on you to come! What’s your name by the way? I forgot to ask this morning.”

 

He could’ve chosen to run, to be blunt and honest and harsh, yet his feet were cemented on the ground below him.

 

“S-Sungwoon. Ha Sungwoon.”

 

The next few moments took him by surprise, pale cheeks and ears now dusted faint red at the words he gets to hear.

 

“Music department genius Ha Sungwoon?! You’re cuter and nicer than they describe you. Anyway, my group is almost up, wait for me here, okay? I’ll see you after the performance!”

 

Once again, Taehyun leaves him speechless as he disappears in a sea of people.

 

\-----

 

He isn’t dumb to not know that music department professors were impressed of his outputs and works, though most of them are rejected tracks that he sends to entertainment agencies. He was a freshman then, straight As and high marks that pushed scholars down the ladder of the ranking. What surprises him, however, is that people not in the music department would get to call him a genius.

 

Being the tsundere he is, he tries not to smile as he makes eye contact with Taehyun on the stage. He tries to grimace, in fact, to hide the awe he feels as he notices the other’s gaze change into something more serious, more charismatic.

 

Sungwoon hasn’t noticed it before (probably due to the low quality), but the gaze was quite like that of the video where he krumped to Vivaldi. It was fierce, it was serious, it was something that says he meant business. And so, when the hall was filled with deafening cheers that almost drowned out the sound of synth and percussion, his gaze was only fixed on Taehyun whose body gracefully moves to the rhythm. His limbs moved with precision, stopping at the right moments and grazing the air with the right intensity and strength and if Sungwoon were to be honest to himself, he was drawn in without a doubt.

 

Yet he only claps when he sees Taehyun turn back and step down from the stage.

 

\-----

 

The crunch of the leaves fills the silence as they walk back to the apartment together. It was awkward for Sungwoon as they were just mere strangers who live in the same apartment complex until just this morning, yet Taehyun talks and talks like there’s no end until they reach the sixth floor in front of Sungwoon’s room.

 

“Isn’t your room a floor below?”

 

He manages to cut Taehyun off, now looking like a deer caught in headlights before donning a sheepish grin on his face.

 

“I wanted to make sure you reach your room safely. I owe you a lot.”

 

He expected the confusion from Sungwoon, whose brows furrowed and head tilted to the side. Taehyun gulps at the sight and averted his gaze as quickly as he could, tips of his ears now flaring red.

 

“Your music gives me a lot of ideas for dance moves. When you play, I feel like I wouldn’t have a slump. Also, don’t sleep too late. You’re not growing tall at that rate. Anyway, I need to go now and wash off all this make-up, my face is itching. See ya!”

 

Taehyun disappears again before he could retaliate, but for the first time today, Sungwoon’s smile reaches his cheeks.

 

\-----

 

Needless to say, Sungwoon continues to classical music on the wee hours of the night, and Taehyun continues to upload videos of him dancing to the music played by Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon also continues watching the videos Taehyun uploads (and often leaves comments to increase the video quality or credit him at least).

 

And at one eventful Friday, Sungwoon wakes up to an upload notification causing his face to turn red that he couldn’t help but storm into Taehyun’s room.

 

_“ **Krumping to Mozart’s Requiem**_

_Music by Ha Sungwoon, my inspiration.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa the rare moments when i post fluff! this is a spur of the moment thing and i was bored at work please leave a comment and tell me how it is! 
> 
> also this is the last fic i'd write before i start preparing for my licensure exams!! i'd write better fics when i come back so please anticipate them ^^


End file.
